


Going to School

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #2 out of 100 . A family returns after being pushed away by the Muggleborn Registration Commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to School

The first thing that Maisie Cattermole could recite from memory was her address: "27 Chislehurst Gardens, Great Tolling, Evesham." She'd memorized it not long after learning to speak since she frequently had bursts of accidental magic taking her to random places within wizarding London. Her parents were beside themselves, and like some toddlers, she found their distress highly entertaining.

Bursts of accidental magic resulting in spontaneous Apparition were trained out of her by her paternal grandmother two years before she started Hogwarts.

"You are extraordinary," she'd say. It wasn't in the typical indulgent tone, simpering at her grandchild. Each syllable held the weight of a thick Portuguese accent and the seriousness of living through several wars. "You are extraordinary and that is dangerous, querida, but do not be afraid of your heart. Be extraordinary."

Maisie believed her avó and her hushed advice was the reason she was sorted into Slytherin.

Going to school in England wasn't something she had considered in her years on the run, but when her parents came to collect her and send her to Hogwarts she was more than ready. The bursts of accidental magic were less frequent and as soon as a wand was in her hand ceased nearly entirely.

Walking into the halls and waiting to be sorted with the other first years she could feel the distress the castle emanated. The repairs were completed too quickly but it was eager to accept new students and the brighter future in their eyes. It took all of five minutes for her to realize that no one in her year, or even the few years above her, was as sensitive to the castle as she.

It took seven years, thousands of essays and students, and another five after that as a Charms apprentice, for Maisie to come to her healing conclusion. A song her grandmother taught her before her death two years previous was a lullaby sung to small children when they woke from a nightmare.

Taking the hands of her brother Alfred and sister Ellie they stood together with dozens upon dozens of other witches and wizards and sang the song of healing and peace. The Great Hall's rafters reverberated in obvious pleasure with each swell of the chorus. Ethereal magic seeped into the cracks left by spellfire, death, and despair. Music infused with love and magic brought a new era to the halls of Hogwarts.

Her grandmother told her to be extraordinary, so she was.

**Author's Note:**

> If You Dare Challenge | #339 - Going to School | Maisie, Ellie, and Alfred Cattermole | Word Count: 411  
> originally posted on fanfiction.net in mid-January 2016


End file.
